La pintura de mis lágrimas
by libertad
Summary: capítulo único, la vida de una metamorfomaga es un cómic , y la de Tonks se mezcla exageradamente con pintura. A disfrutar!


La pintura de mis lágrimas

OH! Dios mío! Lo siento! Perdón- independientemente de lo mal que me sienta en este mismo instante, también siento vergüenza y arrepentimiento, quiero decir, cielos quien iba a pensar...que...bueno, en realidad si se podía pensar- PERDON!- vuelvo a gritar mientras bajo corriendo la escalera, que no quede ninguna duda de que en realidad lo siento, no pretendía entrar en un habitación ajena a la mía e interrumpir..."algo" cielos! Con la veela? Fleur-soy-tan-sexy-que-me-besaría-a-mi-misma? Eso es exactamente lo que pasa, que es sexy, y yo? Yo?...emmm exótica? Vale a quien quiero engañar, bajo tan bruscamente las escaleras que la loca del cuadro vuelve a chillar y algo oigo de los gritos de Molly por ser una descuidada, pero ya he atravesado el recibidor y estoy en la calle sin mi abrigo porque me he olvidado de cogerlo , claro con las prisas del susto y de huir de mi propio corazón que creo en este mismo instante se está desangrando, oigo incluso el goteo y alguna que otra grieta en el ... no se los muggles y los magos, pero los metamorfomagos somos tan metamórficos que nuestra vida parece un cómic, todo lo que pensamos podemos adoptarlo y sobre todo lo que sentimos ¿ que mi pelo esté gris es por que siento que me muero? Si, es por eso, a veces, y creedme que de verdad pienso así me gustaría tirar mi corazón hacia la derecha y correr hacia la izquierda, pero eso me es completamente imposible, cielos ya estoy llorando ¿o ya lloraba de antes? Miro hacia atrás y puedo ver manchitas azules que se terminan detrás del muro de piedra en que se ha convertido la entrada a Grimauld, si mis lágrimas son azules, y menos mal, por que conozco a otra metamorfa que cuando está triste se mancha toda la cara de negro, que ha decir verdad viene más acorde a lo que siento, maldigo el ser tan sentimentalista y pasional, mi estado de humor puede ir de la completa felicidad a la tristeza en cuestión de microsegundos, generalmente suelo estar de buen humor, pocas veces encuentro un motivo lo suficientemente pesado para no estarlo y siempre intento animar, pero es que ahora... aunque quisiera...no me sale ni una sonrisa, mejor no intentarlo, tampoco entiendo por qué me duele tanto! Total sólo llevo enamorada de Remus un año tres meses y cinco días, al menos desde que me di cuenta llevo este tiempo, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de que le gustaba Fleur? Tan ciega estoy? Venga Tonks deja de llorar que te estás poniendo azul y con quien te cruces te va a preguntar donde está la fiesta de disfraces y yo voy vestida de gota...¿por qué siempre tengo que pensar gilipolleces! Justo a mi me ha tocado ser como yo! Me cago en...me giro por que he escuchado como se abría la puerta de Grimauld y veo como sale Fleur, alzo la mirada al cielo y un gemido sale de mi boca para después desaparecer, no quiero que me vea llorando y me pregunte ¿estás bien? con su acento afrancesado, llego a mi apartamento, está en uno de los recovecos de Londres, es hogareño y cómodo(al menos para mi) justo en un lugar donde a pocos se les ocurriría buscar, no es por nada...pero, por mucho que me guste hablar más de la cuenta, por que tiendo a seguir hablando hasta que no me callan y sea una patosa, me gusta tener mi intimidad, nadie de la orden sabe donde se encuentra mi apartamento, quizás Dumbledore, ese hombre siempre lo sabe todo aunque tu no quieras, así que supongo que también sabía que Lupin me volvía loca y que este desgraciadamente andaba tras los huesos de Fleur, PUES PODRÍA HABERMELO DICHO! Y así ahora no me encontraría cogiendo uno de mis gigantescos lienzos en blanco y metiendo mi mano en una cubeta de pintura para empezar a pintar, por que es mi única forma de desahogo, pintar, no lo hago mal, pero esto no me hubiese dado para comer y además me da muchísima vergüenza que la gente vea mis cuadros es algo muy personal, al principio empecé con papeles, pero como los metamorfos tendemos a exagerarlo todo, he acabado con lienzos del tamaño de mitad de la pared de mi casa y con cubetas de pintura, pocas veces uso brochas generalmente mis propias manos, mi cuadro que es de color negro y rojo se ha manchado de azul, es por que sigo llorando, me paso la mano por la mejilla y me mancho de rojo y negro, genial! ¿dónde puñetas estoy pintando? En el lienzo o en mi cara? Voy a dejar de pintar y a comer algo, por que acabo de terminar de trabajar y tengo hambre, conforme avanzo hacia la cocina puedo observar sin mucho ánimo las paredes pintadas por mi, mi casa refleja tal y como soy, un desastre de persona, ¿pero es que no voy a dejar de llorar nunca en mi vida? Seguramente no, cojo una ensalada de esas que ya está preparada y me voy frente al espejo, dios estoy horrible, nunca debí dejarme el pelo azul largo, no me favorece parezco una pitufa, si es que estoy toda azul, me concentro en volver los mechones grises a su color azul, que no es lo suficientemente oscuro como para que parezca negro, debí hacerme rubia de ojos azules zafiros y entonces el quizás se hubiese fijado en mi, pero no pienso cambiar mi cara y el color de mis ojos para que el se fije, total, el color lila es bonito cuando te acostumbras a él, por que es tan raro..soy tan rara que no me extraña que...oh mierda! Esto empieza a ser preocupante, venga soy de cura rápida, no es como si me fuese a casar con él o algo de eso... por mucho que le gustase a mi madre, desde luego tengo una madre de armas tomar, qué clase de madre le dice a su hija que se tire a todo hombre que esté bueno que se cruce por su camino y luego que quiere nietos, al parecer piensa que soy imposible de tratar, que ningún hombre me soportaría para más de una noche de pasión, y el hecho de que quiera nietos me preocupa un poco... vuelvo frente a mi lienzo y me siento con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mi casa está a oscuras y sólo veo a través de la luz que se filtra por la ventana y un par de velas en el aire, hoy me gusta la oscuridad, dejo la ensalada olvidada en el suelo y llevo mis manos a la cara no puedo parar de sollozar, por que lágrimas ya no me quedan.

así que estás aquí- me giro sobresaltada para ver a un Remus delante de mí con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado fingido.

oooh vaya! Que... que haces en mi casa...ay, no!- Intento tapar el lienzo como puedo no quiero que vea el cuadro, no es nada comprometedor, sólo el reflejo de mi amor mezclado con la angustia y el dolor que siento, vamos mis sentimientos en tamaño zoom.

tu y yo no habíamos quedado hoy?- mi cara se torna confusa ¿habíamos quedado? Yo no recuerdo...oh! vaya si, habíamos quedado para cenar en Grimauld juntos viendo una peli, Arthur había traído un video estropeado, y Remus lo arregló la semana pasada, que es cuando quedamos, me llevo la mano a la frente y me golpeo, si seré tonta, pero eso no quita el hecho de...- y ¿por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma y diciendo perdón? Si es por que no te podías quedar podrías habérmelo dicho en ese mismo momento y no gritar como una loca, has despertado todo objeto viviente en la casa- me quedo muda y estática y el pecho se me oprime ante la mirada confusa de Remus, que sigue con lo que me parece a mí ya no es ningún enfado fingido y acabo enfadándome yo.

claro, los objetos vivientes de la casa, no te preocupes, mañana me disculparé a Molly e intentaré no volverlo a hacer-Remus me mira extrañado, creo que intenta saber lo que me pasa- por cierto, no voy a ver la peli, prefiero quedarme-

de acuerdo, como quieras, pero se puede saber que te pasa?-

nada, sólo tengo la urgencia de pintar un cuadro- dios que se vaya voy a llorar.

pues yo creo que estás enfadada conmigo-

no, sabes que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo- le contesto, dándole la espalda y cogiendo el bote de pintura no me decido a pintar por que puedo estropearlo. Veréis las mujeres siempre hemos sido compasivas, en serio, vemos que el hombre es incapaz de entender lo que nos pasa si no damos alguna pista muy evidente y por eso prácticamente, pero en otras palabras, les decimos que estamos enfadadas, por ejemplo, le he dicho que soy incapaz de enfadarme con él pero le he dado la espalda, cosa que le dice a él que si, algo de enfado tengo que tener con él, en realidad solo estoy muerta de celos, y aunque esto va en contra de mi voluntad, y que no quiero que sepa que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, la pequeña esperanza de que el me quiera siempre nos embarga y acabamos diciéndolo, pero sin decirlo directamente, en fin que yo al menos soy idiota perdida pero voy a continuar aunque mi cabeza grita cállate!.

Tonks-

¿qué? Estoy pintando-

no no lo haces- pero yo sigo sin girarme, me vuelve a llamar pero le ignoro, he decidido hacer caso a mi cabeza callarme y esperar a que se vaya, pero me coge del brazo bruscamente y me voltea-¿ qué te pasa? Te estás comportando como una cría-

mira no me hables de crías- por que me se de una que no tiene las manos quietas, él me mira aún más desconcertado, dejo el bote de pintura en el suelo e intento alejarme de él pero no me suelta- Remus déjame de acuerdo, vete a ver la película con Fleur, oh no espera!- y aquí viene mi don sarcasmo, por que si tengo algo de sarcasmo aunque uno muy malo- no va a verla es demasiado violenta para ella, y es incapaz de entender los superpoderes de son goku, claro como tampoco hay rosa en la peli, ni princesa con príncipe, ni castillo con estatuas de hielo y túnicas azul turquesa, como no sale la barbie rapunzel de prota y no hay Ken...-y yo hubiese continuado si no fuese por que Remus estalló en carcajadas, y a mí se me pasó el enfado aunque no el dolor, y al menos sonrío un poco por que se que él es feliz. Aún no me ha soltado el brazo y cuando intento separarme un poco él se recompone lo más rápido que puede y aún con una sonrisa me mira a los ojos y comprendo que el color dorado no pega en absoluto con el lila, y sí con el azul zafiro, soy idiota lo se, pero no hay otra cosa que se me ocurra en este instante.

así que lo que te ocurre es que estás celosa- abro los ojos como platos- pues nunca te he dado motivos, sabes lo que me han costado estos últimos meses de alejar a Fleur de mi? Por que es insistente la mujer, pensé que me ayudarías pero no, no había forma de que te acercases a más de un abrazo de mi, Sirius ya se ríe de mis fracasos, y tiene razón, me parece que estoy algo verde en cuanto a tema de ligue-

pero...pero, ella es perfecta tiene un cutis de piel de melocotón y más importante no tiene pecas! ¿cómo no va a gustarte Fleur, si el zafiro pega con el dorado!-digo con mi irrefutable lógica.

pecas? No tiene pecas? No me había fijado, yo si me había fijado en que tu tenías, me gustan me parecen graciosas-

pero es...es rubia y precio...-y dejo de hablar por que me está besando dulcemente, ha rodeado mi cintura y me besa, así de simple, y con algo así mi corazón parece iluminarse como una bombilla y el dolor se cura y vuelvo a llorar.

así que la pintura azul eran tus lágrimas- besa una de ellas y después se lame los labios que se han tintado de azul- pues saben saladas-dice con extrañeza.

y por iban a saber de otra forma?- le pregunto conteniendo un sollozo.

por que sabes dulce y hueles dulce- me dice enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y acariciándome la mejilla.-estás muy sexy pintada de rojo y negro- alzo una ceja extrañada- en realidad creo que te da un punto algo salvaje que me está volviendo loco- el siguiente beso que me da ante mi mirada estupefacta nos lleva contra el lienzo, tiramos el bote de pintura y caemos al suelo, manchándonos de rojo y negro, nos besamos queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, aquélla noche la pasamos en mi casa, y la peli de son Goku la vimos al día siguiente y la noche también la pasamos en mi casa, y yo acaparo las mantas y el bebe directamente del brik de leche, y a mi me gusta morderle cada vez que pueda donde pille y a él le gusta que le muerda y me encanta afeitarle y a él le encanta ponerme en situaciones comprometedoras, lo cierto es que Remus tiene un punto exhibicionista que nunca le había visto antes, me gusta.

Fin

Lo sé patético pero me apetecía escribir un Remus/Tonks y si no os gusta no lo leéis y chimpún, estoy algo agresiva verdad? Lo siento es que el color azul me pone de mala leche, entonces ¿por qué escribo sobre el color azul? Pues por que aparte de estar tarada, creo que a Tonk le va muchísimo, el mismo nombre grita azul cuando lo pronuncias TONKS! Veis? Dice azul ciao bambinos.

Libertad

Lib para los amigos.

Mafald´s Friend.

Lalalallalal ay amor fue una tortura perderte...yo se que no he sido un santo y es que no estoy hecho de cartón ..no solo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo...lallalallalalaaaaala ay ay ay ay lalallala ciao.


End file.
